Talk Nerdy To Me
by DeanWrites
Summary: It's movie night. Lots of Hal Jordan's inner thoughts, and one very nerdy Barry Allen. M/M OneShot


After a long day of heroics in outer space, Hal retreated to his best friend's house, late into the evening as usual. Barry didn't mind. He'd burned whatever had been cooking before, so they ordered out for chinese instead, and relaxed on the couch together.

Later, when the coffee table was littered with empty white containers, Barry was curled onto the sofa beside Hal, and they sat contently close to each other.

They'd been doing this dance for a while now. Spending more with each other than usual, finding new excuses everyday to casually touch each other, bumping into each other in the halls of the watch tower, asking the other out for a drink. Batman had caught on first, then Superman. Something about heart rate and all that. They were too smart for their own good in Hal's opinion.

Hal was afraid to mess things up though, and Barry is super traditional. So neither of them had 'made the first move' yet. Which, astonishingly enough, Hal was okay with. If his past continued the pattern it had been on since he was 18, as soon as Hal pulled his cock out of his pants, the relationship would be over by the next morning. Barry was more important to him than a one time thing. Why ruin it with sex, right? Right?

No, this time, Hal was okay with taking things slow. He was aching in all the right places though, because for a speedster he sure was taking his sweet time. Why did Barry have to look so good everyday? Always dressed sharp with that stupidly cute bow tie, and when he wore that sleek red uniform- those legs, jesus christ, _those legs_. Hal sighed and tried harder to focus on the tv.

At first they watched some light-hearted cartoons, but every time a commercial came on, Barry would turn his attention to the brunet, and try to make conversation. Hal just got choked up and didn't know what to say. He was afraid he'd blurt out something stupid like, "Hey, I think you're super hot. Wanna do it with a space cop?" The awkward silences were torture too though, so he tuned the channel to HBO. Blessedly free of commercials, they became engrossed in the movie. Hal was relieved, and he silently thanked his lucky stars that Barry has amazing cable service.

A bit into the movie, Hal was nodding off into sleep, exhausted from his full day. When he'd almost slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Barry say something, and then a warm hand rested on his thigh.

Turns out, Barry was mouthing the words being spoken on the screen. Which was really weird, because it definitely wasn't _English_. Maybe his ring was on the fritz? No, couldn't be. He'd just charged it before he left Oa.

"_Renich i lú i erui govannem_?" Barry said in a whispered voice.

Hal perked up at that. There was a serene conversation happening between two characters, and it was definitely one of those earth shaking "I love you forever" scenes. Hal swallowed hard, his attention undivided now. He listened intently to Barry's soft voice murmuring words which Hal now recognized as elvish.

_Of course Barry can speak elvish, that nerd._ Hal thought, and then he smiled when Barry turned to him.

"_Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen._" His eyes were half lidded and his smile gentle.

He leaned towards the pilot, pressing him down tenderly onto the couch. Hal's heart fluttered. He had no idea what Barry had just said, but it made his stomach flip.

"When did you learn-"

Barry put his finger to Hal's lips. "_Dina_."

_Yes! Okay. This is totally happening._ _Be cool, Hal. Be cool._

The movie became a low humming in the back of Hal's head as Barry moved closer to him, one hand smoothed up to his collar bone, and the other on his hip. He hesitated, and looked Hal in the eyes.

_Please- please, Barry, don't stop now!_

Barry must have read his mind, because he smiled timidly, settled between Hal's thighs, then continued speaking with that breathy accent.

"Hal... _A'maelamin. Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa_." Okay, that definitely wasn't in the movie.

Barry was steady, but his body language was stiff and he seemed embarrassed to speak again. Hal slipped his hands down Barry's sides though, subtly encouraging him to continue.

_Go on, Bear. Talk nerdy to me. _Hal thought.

Barry hesitated at first, but then he slowly leaned forward. He kissed Hal gently, in light wisps, barely touching, testing how far his friend would let him go. He did this for a whole 3 seconds before Hal reciprocated the kiss, equally as light and teasing, and Barry couldn't help but sigh into him. His whole body relaxed in Hal's arms, and they melded into each other like they'd always been meant to fit together like that.

_"__Lle naa en mela en' coiamin._" Barry whispered between kisses.

In the midst of the touching, kissing, and shuddering breaths, Hal made a mental note to track down an English to Elvish dictionary, and teach Oa a new language.

**Translations:**

_Renich i lú i erui govannem_?  
(Do you remember the time when we first met?)

_Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen._  
(I thought I had strayed into a dream.)

_A'maelamin. Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa_.  
(My beloved. I know your strength in battle. Your heart is that of the lion.)

_Lle naa en mela en' coiamin._  
(You are the love of my life.)

If I got any of these wrong, whoops. *shrug*


End file.
